


Keeping up appearances

by HedgehogWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, My first one ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: My very first drabble!





	Keeping up appearances

‘It’s a Copulating Curse. Who did you contract this from?’ Hermione asks.

‘Who knows. I meet countless people, it could’ve been anyone.’

My skin itches. ‘Maybe you shouldn’t sit this close, or you’ll catch it too.’ She looks at me like I’m daft. Suddenly she gasps

‘What?’

I see Malfoy entering the Hall, covered in the same rash. ‘Looks like I’ve been too close to Malfoy. Problem solved.’

Her eyes widen as she slowly looks at me.

‘Harry?’

I hum, trying not to look at Malfoy‘s arse.

‘You do realize it is a STD?’

I choke on my drink. Damn.


End file.
